Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to input devices for touch sensing, and more specifically, to input devices that preferentially correct signals received on a first receiver electrode relative to signals received on a second receiver electrode.
Background of the Invention
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
The proximity sensor device may have sensor electrodes, such as receiver and transmitter electrodes, disposed on a single layer that is integrated with a display device, such as a tablet, touch screen or smart phone. The routing traces connecting the various sensor electrodes are susceptible to parasitic coupling to other electrodes with the input device, thereby increasing the complexity needed to accurately determine touch events. The conventional solution of such devices is to shield the routing traces using shielding electrodes. However, as the size and resolution of input devices continue to shrink, the physical area available for shield electrodes has also diminished, thus causing the space between the routing traces and sensor electrodes to also be reduced, which undesirably increases parasitic capacitance and reduces device performance.
This there is a need for an improved input device having routing traces and sensor electrodes formed on a single layer.